Wu Xing Manipulation
The power to manipulate the five elements of Wu Xing. Combination of Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Manipulation. Also Called *Five Elements/Phases/Agents/Movements/Processes/Steps/Stages *Wu Xing Control Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate any of the five elements of Wu Xing, a fivefold conceptual scheme that many traditional Chinese fields used to explain a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between internal organs, and from the succession of political regimes to the properties of medicinal drugs. The "Five Phases" are Wood (木 mù), Fire (火 huǒ), Earth (土 tǔ), Metal (金 jīn), and Water (水 shuǐ), and in which this order of presentation is known as the "mutual generation" sequence. In the order of "mutual overcoming" (相克 xiāngkè), they are Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, and Metal. Applications *Earth Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Wood Manipulation Elements Combined (Wu-Xing): See Elemental Recomposition *Acid Manipulation - Fire/Water *Ash Manipulation - Wood/Fire *Corrosion Manipulation - Metal/Water *Glass Manipulation - Earth/Fire *Magma Manipulation - Fire/Earth *Molten Metal Manipulation - Metal/Fire *Mud Manipulation - Earth/Water *Nature Manipulation - Earth/Metal/Water/Wood/Fire *Sap Manipulation - Wood/Water *Steam Manipulation - Water/Fire *Swamp Manipulation - Wood/Earth/Water Variations *Godai Elemental System (Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Void) Associations See Also: Classical elements in popular culture *Aether Manipulation *Classical Element Manipulation *Color Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Esoteric Element Manipulation *Feng Shui Manipulation *Four Symbols Physiology *Nature Manipulation *Onmyōdō *Organic Manipulation *Planetary Empowerment *Quintessence Force *Supernatural Life-Force *Yin & Yang Manipulation *Zodiac Empowerment (Chinese Zodiac only) *Zodiac Physiology (Chinese Zodiac only) Wu Xing Associations: See Also: Wu Xing In Wu Xing, each of the five elements are associated with several unique associations. The user, depending on skill and experience in Wu-Xing, may manipulate one or more these known association sub-powers in addition to the elements of Wu Xing: The Wood Element: *Acid Manipulation *Air Manipulation **Oxygen Manipulation **Sound Manipulation *Anger Manipulation *Artificial Element Manipulation **Plastic Manipulation **Rubber Manipulation *Beginning Dominance *Biological Manipulation **Health Manipulation *Charity Embodiment *Companion Allegiance *Desire Manipulation **Sex Specialist *Ethereal Manipulation *Elasticity *Enhanced Flexibility *Fertility Embodiment *Heat Manipulation *Ink Manipulation *Life Creation *Life-Force Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Omni-Psionics *Paper Manipulation *Patience Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Psychological Intuition *Size Enhancement *Social Embodiment *Spring Manipulation *Strength Manipulation *Synchronization *Undying Loyalty The Fire Element *Anger Manipulation *Anxiety Inducement *Cardiology Manipulation *Chivalry *Cycle Manipulation **Creation **Destruction *Day Embodiment **Day Empowerment *Diligence Embodiment *Dry Season Manipulation *Excitement Inducement *Fanaticism Inducement *Happiness Inducement *Hatred Manipulation *Heat Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation **Radiation Manipulation ***Particle Manipulation ***Subatomic Manipulation ***Thermal Manipulation *Oil Manipulation **Napalm Generation *Power Embodiment *Pulse Manipulation *Smoke Manipulation *Stellar Manipulation **Solar Manipulation ***Eternal Day Inducement *Strength Embodiment *Strong Soul *Summer Manipulation *Tongue Manipulation The Earth Element *Ambition Manipulation *Anxiety Inducement *Ash Manipulation *Carbon Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Dust Manipulation *Earthquake Generation *Empathy *Gravity Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation **Bone Manipulation **Crystal Manipulation **Sand Manipulation *Muscle Manipulation *Nature Manipulation (earth, metal, water, wood, fire) *Order Embodiment **Order Manipulation *Paranoia Inducement *Patience Manipulation *Season Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Stability Manipulation *Transmutation *Water Absorption *Yin & Yang Manipulation The Metal Element *Autumn Embodiment **Autumn Manipulation *Change Embodiment **Transformation **Transmutation *Courage Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation **Diamond Manipulation *Ductility Manipulation *Economy Manipulation **Strategy Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation ***Electric Conductivity **Magnetism Manipulation *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced Crafting *Golden Luck *Good Embodiment *Indomitable Will *Infinite Supply *Loneliness Embodiment **Melancholy Manipulation *Milk Manipulation *Mirror Manipulation *Patience Manipulation *Respiratory System Manipulation *Silver Manipulation *Skin Manipulation *Stability Manipulation *Strength Manipulation *Subordination Manipulation *Technology Embodiment **Technology Manipulation *Trickster The Water Element *Blood Manipulation *Bodily Fluid Manipulation *Bone Manipulation *Cold Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Ductility Manipulation *Fear Manipulation *Hypnotic Vision *Ice Manipulation **Snow Manipulation *Life and Death Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation **Eternal Night Inducement *Monetary Manipulation *Night Embodiment **Night Empowerment *Probability Manipulation *Ocean Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Rigidity Removal *Salt Manipulation *Serenity Inducement *Slime Manipulation *Steam Manipulation *Reflection Manipulation *Time Manipulation *Knowledge Embodiment *Weather Manipulation **Cloud Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Rain Manipulation **Storm Manipulation *White Water Manipulation *Winter Embodiment **Winter Manipulation Limitations *User may be unable to create elements, being limited to manipulating already existing ones. *User may not be able to control all five elements and/or unique associations within Wu-Xing. *May not be able to tap into the combined elements made through Wu-Xing. * Control, discipline, and restraint are extremely important. Unconscious, emotion-influenced, impulsive, or reckless use of this power can be catastrophic. *Distance, mass, precision, max power, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. Known Users Known Objects *The Four Symbols (Chinese Mythology) Gallery BB G-Revolution StrataGaiaDragoon.png|Daichi's Bit Beast, Strata Dragoon, also known as the Yellow Dragon of Earth, roaring into action (Beyblade G-Revolution) Beyblade VF Bit Beasts.jpg|From clockwise direction: Dranzer the Red Phoenix of Fire, Driger the White Tiger of Gold, Dragoon the Blue Dragon of Wood, and Draciel the Black Turtle of Water (Beyblade V-Force) Four-Symbols-and-Twenty-Eight-Mansions.jpg|From clockwise direction: Genbu the Black Tortoise, Seiryuu the Azure Dragon, Suzaku the Vermillion Bird, and Byakko the White Tiger (Chinese Mythology) 150311-Godai - Elemental Force (USA)-1.jpg|Hiro (Godai Elemental Force) can learn, use and master the five element system of Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Void. Magic to Win poster.jpg|The main characters of Magic To Win (Magic To Win) Mummy Qin Shi Huang Dragon Emperor.jpg|Emporer Han/Qin Shi Shuang (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) controls over fire, water, metal, wood and earth as he was taught by the mystics. Mai Kawakami fire.gif|Mai Kawakami (Musaigen no Phantom World) channeling the fire element via her Spirit of the Five Elements ability. Azure Dragon H.png|Azure Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates the wood element. Black_Tortoise_H.png|Black Tortoise (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates the water element. Huang_Long_H.png|Huang Long (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates the earth element. Vermilion_Bird_H.png|Vermilion Bird (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates the fire element. White_Tiger_H.png|White Tiger (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates the metal element. 392342-voltron.jpg|Voltron (Voltron) is composed of five robot lions, each of them being powered by one of the elements of Wu Xing. Suzaku Himejima 2.jpg|As the host of the Vermilion Bird of Fire, Suzaku (Highschool DxD) has absolute power and control over the element of Fire. Byakko.jpg|As the host of the White Tiger of Metal, Byakko Shinra (Highschool DxD) have absolute power and control over the element of Metal. Genbu.jpg|As the host of the Black Tortoise of Water, Genbu Doumon (Highschool DxD) has absolute power and control over the element of Water. Seiryu Kushihashi.jpg|As the host of the Azure Dragon of Wood, Seiryu Kushihashi (Highschool DxD) has absolute power and control over the element of Wood. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Mystic Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers